bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Games
Various , , , , , , and s have been featured on The Big Bang Theory. According to Sheldon's schedule, Wednesday is "Halo Night""The Dumpling Paradox" (1-7) and Friday is " Night"."The Hofstadter Isotope" (2-20) Also Raj has Savenger Hunts and Murder Mystery Nights. * "The Lizard-Spock Expansion" (S2E09) and "The Rothman Disintegration" (S5E17) * "The Rothman Disintegration" (5-17) * "The Wheaton Recurrence" (3-19) * s"The Euclid Alternative" (2-5), Sheldon tries to play a chemical element naming game with Penny while she drives him to work"The Vegas Renormalization" (2-21), Penny plays with Sheldon"The Cruciferous Vegetable Amplification" (4-2), during a commute with Leonard, Sheldon (as "Shelbot") asks him how many sphincters he can name in the human body"The Love Car Displacement" (4-13), during a road trip, in the lead car they play the chemical element game"The Pulled Groin Extrapolation" (5-3), Sheldon creates a guessing game where he asks the question: "This four letter word describes either a printer's type size OR a compulsion to eat dirt * "The Cornhusker Vortex" (3-2) * Paintball"The Cushion Saturation" (2-16)"The Skank Reflex Analysis" (5-1) * s"The Stars Nearest To Me" is a song Sheldon makes up when walking down the apartment building's stairs in "The Desperation Emanation" (4-5) * Trestling"The Peanut Reaction" (1-16) * "The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition" (5-10) Card/board/tabletop games *http://bigbangtheory.wikia.com/wiki/Pilot S01E01 dart board (on back of the front door), which is never seen used in the show because, as Leonard explains in "The Itchy Brain Simulation" (S7E08), they had played dart once (obviously off the screen), and Leonard broke the window that is opposite to the door. *http://bigbangtheory.wikia.com/wiki/Pilot S01E01 Rubik's cube by Hasbro , total of 3 appear on the shelves behind the couch *http://bigbangtheory.wikia.com/wiki/The_Fuzzy_Boots_Corollary S01E03 Jenga[21][22] * http://bigbangtheory.wikia.com/wiki/The_Pancake_Batter_Anomaly S01E11 Star Trek 3-D Chess "The Pancake Batter Anomaly" (1-11)"The Launch Acceleration" (5-23) ** Federation Standard Tri-D Chess Rules (paperback) *http://bigbangtheory.wikia.com/wiki/The_Financial_Permeability S02E14 Talisman: The Magical Quest Game [15][26][27][28] *Optical laser chess set. See Photo **Seen on a table at the edge of the alcove. This set of red and blue on a metallic board is a one of a kind piece that came from Tommaso Baldacchini at Newport Corp. (a laser and optics company near Burbank, CA). For more info, see this article from Central Science. It is intended to be played with actual lasers, so don't anticipate finding these for sale to the public. *http://bigbangtheory.wikia.com/wiki/The_Panty_Pi%C3%B1ata_Polarization S02E07 Klingon Boggle'' [23][24] **Big Boggle **Klingon Dictionary * [S03E13] Dungeons and Dragons "The Bozeman Reaction" (3-13)"The Wiggly Finger Catalyst" (5-4) * [S06E10] Pictionary "The Re-Entry Minimization" (6-4) * [S05E13] Settlers of Catan "The Recombination Hypothesis" (5-13) * [S06E10] Ticket to Ride "The Fish Guts Displacement" (6-10) Video games {in alphabetical order} * http://bigbangtheory.wikia.com/wiki/The_Barbarian_Sublimation S02E03 Age of Conan "The Barbarian Sublimation" (2-3) *http://bigbangtheory.wikia.com/wiki/The_Tangible_Affection_Proof S06E16 Assassin's Creed "The Tangible Affection Proof" (6-16) *http://bigbangtheory.wikia.com/wiki/The_Isolation_Permutation S05E08 Champion Jockey: G1 Jockey & Gallop Racer "The Isolation Permutation" (5-8) *http://bigbangtheory.wikia.com/wiki/Pilot S01E01 Clone Wars X-Box 360 *http://bigbangtheory.wikia.com/wiki/The_Big_Bran_Hypothesis S01E02 Dance Dance Revolution X-Box 360 * http://bigbangtheory.wikia.com/wiki/The_Dumpling_Paradox S01E07 Halo 3 (a Halo Master Chief helmet is on the table by the alcove) [1] * http://bigbangtheory.wikia.com/wiki/The_Relationship_Diredemption S07E20 Killer Instinct (2013) "The Relationship Diremption (7-20) * http://bigbangtheory.wikia.com/wiki/The_Extract_Obliteration S06E06 Kinect Star Wars ("Galactic Dance-off")"The Extract Obliteration" (6-6) * http://bigbangtheory.wikia.com/wiki/The_Gorilla_Experiment S03E10 Mario Kart for Wii "The Gorilla Experiment" (3-10) * http://bigbangtheory.wikia.com/wiki/The_Shiny_Trinket_Maneuver S05E12 Red Dead Redemption "The Shiny Trinket Maneuver" (5-12)Red Dead Redemption played on The Big Bang Theory, RockstarWatch, January 13, 2012 * http://bigbangtheory.wikia.com/wiki/The_Maternal_Capacitance S02E15 Rock Band 3 (X-Box 360) ** Rock Band 3 Wireless Pro Drums and Cymbals ** Rock Band 3 Fender Stratocaster guitar controller * http://bigbangtheory.wikia.com/wiki/The_Contractual_Obligation_Implementation S06E18 Soulcalibur IV "The Contractual Obligation Implementation" (6-18) * http://bigbangtheory.wikia.com/wiki/The_Weekend_Vortex S05E19 Star Wars: The Old Republic "The Weekend Vortex" (5-19) * http://bigbangtheory.wikia.com/wiki/The_Codpiece_Topology S02E02 Super Mario 64 "The Codpiece Topology" (2-2) (Sheldon's favorite childhood video game) * http://bigbangtheory.wikia.com/wiki/The_Boyfriend_Complexity S04E09 Wii Play#Fishing|Wii Play "The Boyfriend Complexity" (4-9) * http://bigbangtheory.wikia.com/wiki/The_Bath_Item_Gift_Hypothesis S02E11 Wii Sports bowling "The Bath Item Gift Hypothesis" (2-11) * http://bigbangtheory.wikia.com/wiki/The_Porkchop_Indeterminacy S01E15 Wii Sports boxing (Punch Out) [44] * '' ''archery"The Herb Garden Germination" (4-20) * '' "The Extract Obliteration" (6-6) * http://bigbangtheory.wikia.com/wiki/The_Fuzzy_Boots_Corollary S01E03 World of WarCraft "The Hot Troll Deviation" (4-4)"The Zarnecki Incursion" (4-19) * Zork Posters of and were in Howard's bedroom before he moved in with Bernadette. In "The Bozeman Reaction", Sheldon and Leonard's apartment was burglarized and Sheldon reported to the police officer that their various video game consoles and many video games were among the items stolen. Fictional games * Counterfactals * Mystic Warlords of Ka'a"The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary" (3-5)"The Justice League Recombination" (4-11)"The Engagement Reaction" (4-23)"The Decoupling Fluctuation" (6-2) (which became a reality in 2011)"Big Bang Theory" Fake Game Turns Real, Chris Marlow, Digital Media Wire, September 23, 2011 * Physics "The Vacation Solution" (5-16) * Research Lab"The Guitarist Amplification" (3-7) * Secret Agent Laser Obstacle Chess"The Work Song Nanocluster" (2-18) * Three-Person Chess"The Wildebeest Implementation" (4-22) * Chutes and Lawyers - Sheldon's invention. References Category:Nerd Culture Category:Reference Materials Category:Trivial Category:Articles With Photos Category:Games